ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
混沌之神
簡介 __TOC__ * 來自: 古墓奇兵：蘿拉與歐西里斯神殿 * 類型: 高難度任務 * 參考: 官方公告 * 相關任務: 銀匠之墓 * 活動時間: 2018/03/16 16:00～2018/03/23 15:59 (UTC+8) Challenge the boss in this high difficulty dungeon and enrich your party with the bountiful rewards that can be obtained during this limited-time event! 戰鬥資訊 信賴度莫古利 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 不使用道具 |mission-3 = 隊伍不超過五人 (包含同行者) |mission-4 = 使用魔法終結Boss |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = 信賴度莫古利 |monster = |boss = 阿佩普王 |drop = }} Boss Abilities *'Spitfire:' Magic fire damage (1.8x) to all enemies. Reduce resistance to fire by 60% for 3 turns to all enemies. *'Reflect:' Reflect spells to caster for 5 turns. *'Venom Spit:' Physical damage (2.5x) to all enemies. Inflict poison (100%) on all enemies. *'Fire Scarabs:' Physical fire damage (2.6x) to one enemy. *'Bite Trial:' Physical* damage (3.2x) on one enemy. Inflict paralyze (100%) to one enemy. *'Serpent Glare:' Magic damage (2.8x) to all enemies. Inflict petrify (100%) on all enemies. *'Embers:' Magic fire damage (2.5x) to one enemy. Inflict confuse (100%) on one enemy. *'Rest:' Restore 1,000,000 HP to caster. *Up to 7 actions per turn. Phase 1 (100% - 80%) *Casts Reflect once every turn. *Performs a sequential check to decide what to use for the remaining 6 actions: Spitfire (40%) -> Venon Spit (40%) -> Auto-Attack (100%) Phase 2 (79% - 60%) *Casts Serpent Glare once. *Casts Reflect once every turn. *Sequential Check is updated to: Spitfire (40%) -> Venon Spit (40%) -> Fire Scarabs (40%) -> Auto-Attack (100%) Phase 3 (59% - 50%) *Casts Serpent Glare once. *Casts Reflect once every turn. *Sequential Check is updated to: Spitfire (40%) -> Venon Spit (40%) -> Fire Scarabs (40%) -> Bite Trial (40%) -> Auto-Attack (100%) Phase 4 (49% - 40%) *Casts Serpent Glare once. *Casts Reflect once every turn. *Sequential Check is updated to: Spitfire (40%) -> Venon Spit (40%) -> Fire Scarabs (40%) -> Bite Trial (40%) -> Embers (40%) -> Auto-Attack (100%) Phase 5 (39% - 30%) *Casts Serpent Glare once. *Casts Reflect once every turn. *Remaining actions same as previous phase. Phase 6 (29% - 0%) *Casts Serpent Glare once. *Casts Reflect once every turn. *Casts Rest once every turn. *Remaining actions same as previous phase. Tips * 參考討論 * Apep uses a fire resistance debuff and many fire magic attacks. Use high fire resistance buff and a magic cover tank to counter this. Combined with offensive (ATK/MAG) break, it will do little damage to your party. * For status ailments, it primarily uses AoE poison and petrify, but on lower HP it can use single target paralyze and confusion. Use necessary protection against them. * It will cast reflect every turn. Dispel this before attempting to kill with magic or use either a lv8 spell or a spell that has ignore SPR as they bypass reflect, e.g. Tornado, Ultima, or Meteor. * Below 30% HP, he will heal 1,000,000 HP every turn so make sure to deal enough damage. * Crossing multiple thresholds in a turn will lead to Apep casting Serpent Glare as many times as the number of crossed thresholds